House Lannister
House Lannister of Casterly Rock is one of the Great Houses of Seven Kingdoms, and the principal house of The Westerlands. Their seat is Casterly Rock, although another branch exists at Lannisport. The Lannister sigil is a golden lion on a field of crimson. Their official motto is "Hear Me Roar!" However, their unofficial motto, equally well known, is "A Lannister always pays his debts." They currently swear to House Targaryen and are led by Lord Paramount Ellyn Lannister. History Kings of the Rock The Lannisters of legend appear in the chronicles just as the Casterlys fade - they claim their descent from a legendary hero named Lann the Clever. For centuries the Lannisters have held sway over the Westerlands, heroes and villains all bearing the title of King of the Rock. The wealth of the region's gold mines saw their coffers fill to legendary levels, tales of Lannister wealth even reaching far away Essos. Though Aegon ended their kingdom and removed their crown, the House of Lannister remains a proud and regal one, and is one of the most powerful in all of Westeros. Robert's Rebellion During Robert's Rebellion, the Lannisters stayed neutral for the majority of the war. Only after the defeat of Prince Rhaegar at the Trident did Lord Tywin bestir himself to join Robert Baratheon against the Targaryen dynasty, perpetrating the Sack of King's Landing when the Lannister loyalist Grand Maester Pycelle suggested the gates be opened. There Ser Jaime Lannister, still a Kingsguard, slew Aerys, the last crowned Targaryen king. Meanwhile Tywin's knights killed the rest of the Targaryens in the capital to prove their commitment to Robert's cause. Afterwards, Tywin's daughter Cersei was wed to King Robert. War of the Five Kings With Robb Stark in rebellion, the Lannister forces engaged him in the Riverlands. Fighting initially went both ways, with neither army securing a decisive foothold, though it quickly began to favour the North after a surprise attack at the Whispering Wood saw Jaime Lannister imprisoned. Northern forces begin to threaten the Westerlands itself, but a Riverlander army prevented Tywin Lannister from marching out to the defense of his homeland. Ser Stafford Lannister's host was destroyed, leaving the West open for the predations of the Northmen. Tywin then retreated to Harrenhall and began to harry The Riverlands before returning to King's Landing to confront Stannis Baratheon alongside House Tyrell. The Battle of the Blackwater was a victory for the Crown, and Tywin assumed his position as Hand of the King underneath his grandson, King Joffrey Baratheon. Tywin was later slain after Joffrery himself was poisoned and his son, Tyrion was put on trial. His death largely affected the political landscape of King's Landing, and left the Westerlands in a weakened state. House Lannister was quickly placed in a period of crisis. Cersei Lannister was placed on trial by the Faith of the Seven, and Tywin's brother, Kevan, was murdered shortly following in the depths of the Red Keep. Cersei was found guilty in her trial by combat, after it was found that she was associated with the black arts. This, and the landing of Aegon VI Targaryen would begin a series of events which would shift status of House Lannister forever. House Lannister was later defeated by Aegon and his allies in the Battle for King's Landing and later yet during the Siege of the Red Keep, where Cersei's young son, Tommen, along with herself, perished. The New Lion What came next in large was a period of confusion. The line of Tywin had died out, and questions began rising of who may fill the next position as Lord of the West. Varys, the Spider, revealed none other than Tyrek Lannister, who he had been keeping in hiding since the death of Robert Baratheon. It took little to convince Aegon to name Tyrek as Lord of the West, as his appointment was largely seen as unifying. Indeed, following his appointment, Aegon gained the support of House Lannister and the West as a whole, however, it was only temporary. The rise of Tyrek Lannister as Lord Paramount of the West saw a great deal of internal strife. Though it escalated beyond no more than occasional infighting and threats, Lord Tyrek’s reign began crumbling before it even began. The cowed lords underneath Lord Tywin dissented. As Tyrek was not of his seed, many did not see Lord Tyrek as the rightful ruler of the West. Then that begged the question, who would be a good ruler of the West? Thus we see the rise of two large factions in the Westerlands. Split almost equal down the center, the Houses who supported Martyn Lannister for the Lord Paramount found themselves ready for action, while the opposing faction, who among Tyrek's allies were friends from not unnoticeable Houses, and ready to fight. In 308 AC, the first dissenting Lord rose up against the reign of Lord Tyrek, and the War of The Rock erupted in full. The Second Era (303 - 380 AC) When the War of the Rock began, and eventually ended with the victory of the loyalist forces behind Tyrek Lannister, two factions emerged from the ashes of the war. They were called the Whites and the Yellows, the Whites for Lord Tyrek, while the Yellows supported various other rulers of the Rock. The two factions nearly went to war on one occasion, but otherwise the tension was quiet until Lord Tytos Kenning rose and plotted the death of Tyrek Lannister and his immediate kin. Due to his movements he was able to kill both Tyrek Lannister, and Hyle, his heir, while displacing Jason, his second son, immediately after. He granted Ellyn the seat of Casterly Rock thereafter, and pled that she was ill-fit to rule due to her womanhood and being with child at the time. House Lannister suffered greatly under the hand of Tytos Kenning, and only when Jason Lannister and his wife Sarelle managed to gather enough support did Ellyn claim her seat in full, ruling in her own right for the first time in ten years. House Lannister involved itself in the War of the Seven Banners shortly afterwards, where commander Lyle Lefford was sent to head their armies. House Lannister's contribution was not a large one, but was notable at the very least. Recent Events (380 AC - Present) House Lannister attended the Grand Tournament, where their performances were mediocre at best. The heir of Lady Ellyn, Stafford, lost immediately in the joust and abandoned his family to take on the life of a hedge knight. Ellyn began a short love-affair with the Princess Jaehaera Targaryen, cut brief by their departures. Members of House Lannister {Family Tree} *Lord Tywin Lannister , Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, Warden of the West and Hand of the King. Murdered by his son Tyrion Lannister. **Lady {Joanna Lannister}, his wife and cousin. Died in childbirth. ***Queen Cersei Lannister , Queen Dowager and Lady of Casterly Rock, his daughter. The widow of Robert I. Executed at the end of the War of the Five Kings ***Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, his eldest son. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Disappeared and presumed dead after lifting the siege of Riverrun and a common part in the myth: The Lady and the Lion. ***Tyrion Lannister, his second son. Disinherited by Tywin. Called the Imp and Halfman. Killed during the Assassination of Daenerys Targaryen. *Lord Kevan Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, Warden of the West, Tywin's eldest brother. Married to Dorna Swyft. *Lord Martyn Lannister, son of Kevan. Later involved in the War of The Rock. Currently *Lord Tyrek Lannister, became Lord of the Westerlands following Aegon VI Targaryen's conquests. Later involved in the War for the Rock, slain by Tytos Kenning in 353 AC; **His son and heir, Hyle, slain in the year 354, **His second son, Jason, husband of Sarelle Westerling, ***Jason's children, ****Joanna Lannister ****Tywin Lannister ****Joffrey Lannister **His daughter, Ellyn Lannister, the current Lady of the Rock, ***Ellyn's children, ****Stafford Lannister, Heir to Casterly Rock, ****Kevan Lannister, a knight of Casterly Rock, ****Tybolt Lannister, a bard, ****Martesse Lannister, ****Meredyth Lannister, ****Myrcella Lannister Category:House Lannister